


Elephant in the Room

by kaitlia777



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss Table Prompt: Quick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant in the Room

The first time it happened, it was so quick that it took a moment for either of them to realize anything out of the ordinary had happened.

It was a typical morning…or rather, an atypical one, as no one had woken either Jack or Jo before their alarms, no crisis, no voice shrieking about some emergency that had to be handled ASAP. Instead, they slept in (till 7am!), had their showers, dressed and enjoyed breakfast in peace.

Over scrambled eggs, cantaloupe and turkey bacon they discussed little things. Zoe had spoken to each of them recently and they were pleased with how well she was doing at Harvard. They very neatly avoided touching upon the girl’s mentions of her relationship with Zane, as it was still a sore spot with Zoe.

That was one of the benefits of living together. Since their little hop into an alternate timeline, they had to be careful who they mentioned certain things to, for fear of being tossed into a military prison.

With each other, they could be honest and Jo had the opportunity to mourn for her lost relationship, albeit in her own way. He, in turn, leaned on her when his brief relationship with Allison imploded spectacularly.

Over the past several months, Jo had to admit she’d grown accustomed to this new, close friendship with Jack. Sure, they’d always gotten along, but now the bond had grown deeper. A few times, in recent weeks, she thought perhaps there might even be something beyond friendship there. Nothing huge, just a few more touches as they moved around each other in the kitchen, a few more hugs that lingered….

Then there was that night two days ago. She’d nodded off while they were watching TV and woken to find Jack asleep behind her, his arm wrapped around her body as she curled into him. She told herself that it had just been an automatic reaction, but that hadn’t stopped her from noting how nice it felt. Jack’s chest was firm and warm and he smelled wonderfully masculine with a hint of cloves.

As they were finishing their coffee, Jack’s phone rang and he answered.

“Hey, Andy…A what?…Well, that doesn’t sound…Oh, okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Hanging up, he looked at Jo and sighed. “Gotta run. There’s an elephant sitting in the middle of Main St..”

She blinked. “How…I don’t think anyone at GD is doing elephant related experiments.”

Jack placed his plate and mug in the sink and shook his head. “They’re not. I’ve been keeping track of large animal requisitions since those tigers got loose.”

“Well, let me know, okay,” she said and he nodded, snagging his gun belt off of the spare chair and strapping it around his waist.

She looked up at him and he leaned down, planting a quick kiss on her lips. “I’ll give you a call when I figure out the elephant situation.”

He said the last two words with such exasperation that she had to chuckle. Moments later, he was out the door, off to deal with the pachyderm problem. 

Raising her cup to her lips, she froze, blinking.

Jack had kissed her. 

She had kissed him back.

No fanfare, no fuss.

It had been…really nice. Warm and not at all uncomfortable.

Usually, this sort of thing made her mind whir as she over thought things. 

This time though, it had been so quick and natural that she hadn’t had the chance to have her usual freak out.

Sitting back in her chair, she looked at the door Jack had left through and grinned.

This could change things…in a good way.

She wondered how he’d react if she turned and kissed him while they sat on the couch watching really bad reality TV. Sometimes, as he mocked the contestants, she had the urge to do just that, but she’d always repressed the impulse.

Tonight, if such and urge struck, she was going to just go with it.


End file.
